


Don't Worry Your Pretty Little Head

by EzmEmily



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Daddy Hiddles, F/M, Pregnancy, Snacks & Snack Food, Worry, tom being a sweetheart, tom hiddleston as a father, tom is a+ husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are 3 months pregnant with Toms baby and you start to worry if you will be a good mother to you unborn child</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I stroked my small baby bump of three months. At last of three years of trying you had finally gotten pregnant with my first baby. Me and my husband Tom have waited so long for this moment. But now it was finally here I was starting to feel worried. It was not because I did not want a baby, far from it in fact. I wanted to be a mother for so long. It was just the title of mother that got me feeling cold turkey

My mother was not very good to me, I was sure she hated me. I was the snail eating her prized veggies. To be hated 

Before met Tom I was a very unhappy person. I lived alone. No boyfriend, no friends and stuck n a dead end job

But then I met Tom. Wonderful, perfect, sweet Tom who made the world a wonderful place to me again. My husband 

Sometimes I think meeting Tom was a dream, but that was dismissed when ever he smiled at me and held my hand. Treating me like a queen. 

When I told Tom about the baby he was so happy he cried, he could not believe he was going to be a daddy. We held one another and shed tears of happiness for the new life inside me 

It's just when I think about in a very short time I was about to become a mother, I would think about how heartless my own mother was to me. I was scared I would be like her

"Darling are you ok" Tom said to me. I turned to look at him, his face was of worry "Do you feel sick, would you like me to get you some of that tea that calms you stomach"

I smiled at him. "No honey. I'm fine....it's just......nevermind"

"Is there something on your mind darling? you seem worried"

I tried to look away from him but Tom turned my head gently so I would look into those amazing blue eyes 

"You know you can tell me anything"

I felt tears well up as I chocked out a what I was feeling all day 

"Do you think I will be a good mother" I said hiding my face in his shoulder sobbing

Tom wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back "Of course you will be. You will be an amazing mother. What make you think you will not be?"

"My mother"

Tom cups my face in his large hand and said seriously "Listen to me sweetheart. You are the most wonderful woman in the world. You are nothing like that woman who is sadly your mother. Our child will have you. I will not let that woman poison our child's mind. You look so beautiful right now. I must confess I fall even more in love with you, seeing you carry the life we made together. I still can't believe there is a whole new person that we made in there"

Tom placed his hands on my bump and cupped my chin with his finger "Don't you worry your pretty little head about a thing my sweet. And remember that I love you and our baby more than anything" 

I hugged Tom. This perfect man was all mine "Thanks babe, you always know what to say"

Tom hugged me back and used his shirt to mop up any remaining tears "Only to you" 

Just then my stomach rumbled 

"Ehehe I guess the little one is hungry. Tea and hobnobs"

Good god I loved this man


	2. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I have been having such DaddyHiddles feels at the moment and I decided to make these into one-shots.Enjoy)

"You don't think we went over the top with things do you?"

"No. I don't think so? Do you?"

Me and Tom were standing in the doorway of your unborn baby's bedroom. The room was pained a pretty sky blue cover and still had the stencils in place waiting to be painted. We both decided to go with the Undersea theme for the baby's room, since we found out that our baby is a little girl. Me and Tom were going to have a little princess of our own. Tom began work on the baby's room after a few weeks after you told him you were pregnant. He said if the baby was a boy her would do a jungle theme, and if it was a girl he would do a undersea theme. The man's talent had no bounds, how he drew out all the fish and the corals ready to be painted in. When I came home from meeting with my father, I swear I started crying at how beautiful it all was and Tom, standing in the middle of the room with one of his glowing smiles covered in paint from head to toe. What the problem was is that we both went shopping for our new baby. And we may have got too much

We had the cot delivered. It was still in pieces in its box in the hallway waiting to be put together. Most if not all of the furniture was all still in its boxes. the bedroom floor was covered in bags and bags of toys, teddies, clothes and more toys. Good thing you had all the other stuff that a baby needs. Tom was holding onto a big cuddly elephant and a nappy bag. I was holding a handful of bags with a number of toys and teddies and the hand a few baby clothes that I could not say no to, they would look adorable on her when she was born

"No....Well I mean most of these toys will be everywhere after she's born right" I laughed

"Ehehe yeah maybe" Tom laughed "Along with all the dressing up clothes, crayons, dolls and teddies"

I smiled at seeing images of a little girl running around the house playing. She would be beautiful. With Toms eyes and smile, and my H/C and laugh. I could feel her moving very slowly inside me. Every time I felt her move it would send warm sensations in me. I could not wait to join motherhood and Tom was existed like a kid on too much sugar at being a father

"Ummm darling?"

"Yes"

"Now is as good as any time to tell you. But I kinda ordered a bunch of things at the Disney store"

"Oh Tom" I laughed "When this girl is born she is going to have you wrapped around her little finger"


	3. Be Still

 

"Come on now baby, settle down now, mummy needs to sleep too"

The baby was kicking about like a ping pong ball in a washing machine, in the kidneys and in the ribs. I knew what was the matter. Tom was away filming for a while. And our little princess was not happy about it. When I would be laying in bed, Tom would stroke my belly and talk to her, it always calmed her down and sent her off to sleep. But in his absence she was kicking and wriggling about like there was no tomorrow 

"I know you miss your daddy. But I promise he will be home soon, and then you can have your stories back"

But she continued to kick me 

"Oh God what am I going to do with you" I huffed

I was thinking of calling Tom and putting him on loud speaker so he can talk to the baby. But it will be late over there and Tom needs to be on top form for this film 

Then a quick thought popped in my head. If Tom was not here it does not mean I could trick her into thinking her daddy was here

I grabbed my Iphone and put on YouTube and typed in The Red Necklace. I turned up the volume and placed the phone next to my stomach 

"Ok princess you win" I giggled "Daddies home" 

I pressed play and lay back as Tom began to read the book. Almost at once she calmed down and stopped kicking me. And we both dozed off listening to Tom's velvet voice 


	4. Hush Little Baby

"Darling are you ok" Tom asked 

"Yes I am, but I think squirt is a little restless" 

Me and Tom were sitting on the sofa in the living room. I was lying in his arms between his long legs. We were having a Breaking Bad marathon. Tom's hands were on my stomach trailing soft little circles. It was rather soothing, till she kicked up a bit 

"Maybe she's hungry" said Tom

"Nahhh she had a bunch of pickles and jam this morning"

"Pickles and jam?" said Tom in a mock tone of disgust "That has been her thing for 3 weeks. If you eat any more the baby will be born green"

"Oh you" I said playfully hitting his chest. Then a small pain sparked as she kicked me in the ribs "Ow"

"Hey pumpkin don't abuse your mummy" Tom chuckled "I got an idea"

Tom shifted down so his head was resting on my stomach "My mum used to sing this to me when I could not sleep"

 

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

All at once she stopped kicking and settled. Tom's beautiful voice as he sang to our child brought a tear to my eye

Tom looked up and smiled "I think that worked a treat" he said before he reached up to kiss me


	6. Chapter 6

 

"Do you think our baby will like Shakespeare"

"sweetie with a view such as strong as you I'm sure she will"

Tom smiled at me as I continued on

"I can see it now Tom. Holding our little girls hand as you take your seats in the Globe and watch all the fantastic plays preformed by great actors. Her sitting in your lap as you read her your favriouts by the fire in your chair. And I know our little princess will love it when she sits in front of the TV and watch you, her daddy playing Henry 5th on screen, watching with such pride and amazement"

"I would love to take our daughter to as many plays as possible. And I would love her to watch Hollow crown not just for me , but for the other too. I can't wait till she is old enough"

"Easy tiger" I giggled "She still has four more months till she is with us" 

"Four months too long. I want to hold her and coo over her now"

"I know honey, I know. You know I had the strangest dream last night. About our baby, or she could have been"

"Really? Do tell my dear"

"Well I was sitting in our garden, it was sunny and warm. I'm guessing early summer. I am sitting on a blanket in the middle of lawn watching all the butterflies and bees go from flower to flower. And then all of a sudden a little girl ran past me. From what I could see behind her she had very long curly gingery, brown hair that reached low on her back. She was wearing a little white summer dress and little white shoes with buckles."

Tom looked down at me stroking my hair, he was listening closely

"Then I saw you. You were on the far side of the garden, holding your arms out. You looked so happy as she ran over to you. You lifted her up and span her around and around and then set her down on the grass again. And then I saw her face"

"What did she look like"

"Beautiful. So, so beautiful. She looked so much like me and you I could not believe it. It was like looking at the perfect clone of you and me, but she was also different as well. She was her own little person. I could see it in her face, such a happy child. Bright blue eyes, your smile. And she had mine and your energy. I think Tom. That was our little girl"

Tom was smiling with traces of tears in his eyes. He put a loving hand on my swollen stomach"

"Four more months" 


End file.
